The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera plant botanically known as Heuchera×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silver Blush’.
The new Heuchera plant was discovered and selected in June 2009 as an individual seedling from a population of seedlings by the Inventor in a controlled nursery environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera by divisions in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands and by in vitro propagation since April 2011, has shown that the unique features of the Heuchera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.